Dragons in America 5: Brand New Year
by Drago2009
Summary: Book 5 of the 10-book series


**Dragons in America 5: Brand New Year**

_Drago2009_

_

* * *

_

**Table of Contents**

1: Prologue

2: Grevon's 1st firework show

3: The best new year's day ever

4:List of Characters

* * *

**Prologue**

In "Dragons in America 4: Grevon's 1st Christmas", Grevon and Larus didn't understand anything about Christmas since this is their first Christmas. Larus made his debut in "Dragons in America 3: New Species" when he arrived on Earth for the first time and Grevon is one of the original characters in the "Dragons in America" series. Dale explained everything about Christmas to Larus and Grevon so he could make sure they had a good time opening presents, eating Christmas dinner and enjoying Christmas while it lasted (Christmas only comes once a year). I decided to write "Dragons in America 4: Grevon's 1st Christmas" during the winter break and I decided to write this story in early to mid-January.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Grevon's 1****st**** firework show**

It was only a few days since Grevon and Larus experienced Christmas for the first time when Dale, Grevon, Larus and Dale's mother were shopping at Wal-Mart to find what they needed for New Years Eve. Most of the other shoppers were looking at them as they walked by and were very distracted by Larus.

"Dale, why do humans make a big deal over this holiday called New Years Eve?" Grevon asked while trying to stay in human form inside Wal-Mart.

"Most humans like to celebrate a new year by having a party inside their homes" Dale replied.

"Okay. I'm still confused on how humans celebrate a new year. What I did during this time of the year when I was living on Dragons Mountain is that I just flew around the sky and waited to see who would have the honor of bringing us into the new year" Grevon said to Dale when he was near the bikes.

"That seems very interesting. Did you celebrate New Year's Eve in your world Larus?" Dale asked in a curious tone.

"I don't think so. When I was living in Reginald, the only thing to do was to just survive every single day because Reginald wasn't as peaceful as it is here on Earth" Larus replied.

"Since you three are busy with a conversation, I'll just get the rest of the stuff on my list and I'll meet you later at McDonald's" Dale's mother said as soon as she saw Dale talking to Larus.

When Dale's mother went to finish shopping, Dale was explaining everything about New Year's Eve to Grevon and Larus while heading to Wal-Mart's toys department.

A half hour went by when Dale's cell phone rang so loud Grevon almost changed into dragon form. Dale took his cell phone out of his pocket and saw that it was his mother calling him.

"Hey mom, where are you?" Dale asked as soon as he answered his cell phone.

"I'm heading towards McDonald's by the entrance. Where are you, Larus and Grevon?" Dale's mother replied.

"We're in the toys department looking at gift ideas for my cousin" Dale replied while looking at Larus' friends packaged and shelved.

"Why are humans treating us like toys?" Larus asked in a worried tone when he saw toy versions of his friends.

"Calm down Larus. I'm sure your friends are fine in Reginald. These are just toy versions of them. I think they were made last month when you came here from Reginald" Dale replied trying to keep Larus from destroying the display.

While Dale was trying to make sure Larus was calm, Grevon looked at Dale's cell phone to find out the time.

"I think we should head towards the front of the store so we can see your mother Dale" Grevon said to Dale as soon as he finished looking at Dale's cell phone.

Dale, Larus and Grevon went towards the front of the store to meet Dale's mother while most of the shoppers were looking at Dale's shoulder. When they saw Dale's mother waiting for them in front of McDonald's, Grevon had a feeling he never had when he was in dragon form.

Dale took Grevon to the closest bathroom he could find and told him about the feeling he had a few minutes earlier. When they went into the bathroom, Grevon found the closest stall he could see with his human eyes and went inside while Dale waited outside the stall for him.

A few minutes went by when Grevon and Dale walked out of the bathroom and headed towards Dale's mother and Larus near McDonald's. They walked out of Wal-Mart and went to the car. When they got to the car, Grevon helped Dale and Dale's mother get the bags into the car and then changed into dragon form.

"Dale, I was thinking that I could take Larus and you can ride in the car with your mom. Would that be okay with you?" Grevon asked.

"Of course it's okay. I do need to see the open road again" Dale replied.

When Larus was comfortable on Grevon's back, Grevon started flapping his wings and carried both his own body weight and Larus towards Dale's house while Dale's mother drove the car to Dale's house.

When they arrived home, Larus climbed off Grevon's back and landed himself back on Dale's shoulder while Grevon changed into human form and followed Dale and Dale's mother into the house carrying some of the bags with him using his human hands.

A few hours went by and a sudden bang stunned Grevon in shock. Dale tried to calm him down, but Larus was also stunned when he heard the same thing.

"What was that Dale?" Grevon asked in a frantic tone.

"The start of the firework show" Dale replied as he was trying to make sure Larus was calm.

As the fireworks were going up into the air, Dale was explaining everything about the human way to celebrate New Year's Eve.

"3…2…1…Happy New Year" Dale said in an excited tone while Larus was trying to stay on Dale's shoulder.

The firework show finished a few minutes later when Dale and Larus went into Dale's bedroom while Grevon went outside the house, changed into dragon form, laid his body down, rested his head on his arms and wrapped his tail around himself.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The best New Year's Day ever**

The sun rose the very next morning when there was a very loud cheer that woke up both Grevon and Larus. It didn't seem to bother Dale or Dale's mother at all because they were use to it.

"Do you know where that noise is coming from Grevon?" Larus asked in a wary tone.

"Not at all" Grevon replied as he was looking around the neighborhood.

Dale woke up a few minutes later to see Grevon looking right at him with a scared look on his face.

"Why do you look shocked Grevon?" Dale asked in a worried tone.

"Larus and I heard a loud cheering noise a few minutes ago. Why?" Grevon replied.

"I'm guessing that some of the neighbors fell asleep before the firework show last night" Dale said as he was trying to make sure Larus and Grevon were calm.

Dale was explaining everything about New Year's Day to Grevon and Larus when Larus had a sudden jump he never had in his home world.

Grevon changed into human form and walked inside when Larus had the sudden jump and came into Dale's bedroom to make sure Larus was alright.

As the day went on, Grevon had a good breakfast with Dale, Larus and the rest of Dale's family and then went outside to change into dragon form.

"It feels good to have a meal prepared and waiting for you instead of going to get the meal yourself. I just need to get use to this more often" Grevon said in a excited tone.

Grevon was so excited to have breakfast with Dale and Larus inside he almost changed into dragon form and destroyed the house. Larus was just sitting on the table watching Dale and Grevon eat their breakfast thinking about his friends in Reginald.

"Are you going to eat anything Larus?" Dale asked in a curious tone.

"You don't understand Dale. I have to be in my real form if I wanted to eat like you and Grevon. Since I'm a ball, I'll just have to wait until I head home to Reginald so I can eat again" Larus replied.

A few hours went by when Grevon went outside, changed into dragon form and started flying in circles fifty-five feet in the air.

When Dale saw Grevon flying in circles, he thought _I have no clue why Grevon is just flying in circles. I'm thinking he might be sad about his friends back home_.

"Why are you flying in circles Grevon?" Dale asked in a curious tone.

"I needed to clear my head" Grevon replied from fifty-five feet in the air.

After Grevon finished flying in circles, he landed in front of Dale's house and changed into human form. When Grevon saw his human hands, he went inside and spent the rest of New Year's Day with Dale and Larus.

The moon rose a few hours later when Grevon went outside, changed into dragon form, laid his body down, rested his head on his arms and wrapped his tail around himself while Dale and Larus went into Dale's bedroom and fell asleep.

* * *

**List of Characters**

**Grevon** – Dale's long time companion, who is a western dragon that has dark blue scales, stands 16 feet tall, weighs 160,000 pounds, has a 80 foot wingspan and a carrying weight of 160,600 pounds (that's a lot of passengers). He experiences New Year's Eve and New Year's Day for the first time in both dragon form and human form.

**Dale** – Grevon's long time companion who is on winter break and will start his second semester at a community college studying mythology and makes sure Larus and Grevon have the best New Year's Eve and New Year's Day they had in their life.

**Larus** – A good friend that experiences New Year's Eve and New Year's Day for the first time in his life (he came to Earth on Thanksgiving day). In battle, Larus is a western dragon that has bright red scales, stands 22 feet tall, weighs 1,280,000 pounds and a 150 foot wingspan.


End file.
